<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Miyarin now by ashtendou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866347">You’re Miyarin now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtendou/pseuds/ashtendou'>ashtendou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyu!! One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Parents, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Cigarettes, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Sad Suna, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suna Rintarou-centric, Suna needs a hug, abused Suna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtendou/pseuds/ashtendou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They all know Suna Rintarou.<br/>Maybe because of his jokes.<br/>Maybe because of his blackmail collection.<br/>But mostly because of his smell and looks.<br/>He looks tired, sad and mad at the same time.<br/>He smells like cigarettes and alcohol.<br/>Everyone assumes that he's got some problems.<br/>A few think he's a stoner.<br/>A few think he's got alcohol problems.</p><p>Little do they know what's really going on at the Suna household. </p><p>----------</p><p>!Characters belong to Haruichi Furudate!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou &amp; Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Suna Rintarou &amp; Suna Rintarou's Father, Suna Rintarou &amp; Suna Rintarou's Mother, Suna Rintarou &amp; Suna Rintarou’s Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyu!! One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re Miyarin now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please look at the tags, before you read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Open your fucking door, Rintarou!" </p><p>I put my headphones on and start my playlist.<br/>
The banging on the door got a bit quieter, but I pretend like I don't hear it at all. </p><p>I pretend a lot. </p><p>I pretend like I don't hear the screams of my mother. </p><p>I pretend like I don't hear the punches and slaps my father sends at my mother. </p><p>I pretend like I don't smell the alcohol my father drinks. </p><p>I pretend like I don't smell the cigarettes and the weed. </p><p>I pretend like people at my school don't smell it on me.</p><p>I pretend like I don't see their disgusted looks. Don't hear their comments. </p><p>I pretend like everything is alright. </p><p>A loud crash sounds.<br/>
Did he-? </p><p>„RINTAROU!" My father screams, while pulling my headphones off.<br/>
He broke open the door. </p><p>Poor door. </p><p>„Fucking listen when I'm talking to you!"</p><p>I don't answer, just stare at him.<br/>
He smells even more like alcohol than usual.</p><p>Dangerous. I should have hidden. But that's too late now. </p><p>„I said fucking listen to me!" </p><p>Slap. </p><p> </p><p>That slap hit hard. I almost fell. </p><p>„Listen, boy. When I'm asking for my son, my property, I want him to come to me, you understand? I am feeding you-" </p><p>„Really? The last time I checked, mum was the one working for money, for food." </p><p>Another slap. </p><p>„You have no idea how hard it is to own a kid!" </p><p>„You don't own me!" </p><p>„You think so? Well I heard, you can do whatever you want to something you own. I can do whatever I want to you and your beautiful mother because I FUCKING OWN YOU BOTH!" </p><p>This man is loosing his mind. </p><p>„Now do the dishes. I don't have time for that, and your mother...let's say, she isn't able to do it. So be a good boy and do the dishes for her." </p><p>„Yes."</p><p>„What was that?" </p><p>„Yes, sir." </p><p>„Alright, I'll get going." </p><p> </p><p>I go downstairs into the kitchen. Mother lays on the floor, face looking up to the ceiling, a bit blood next to her and a cigarette in her left hand. </p><p>„Mum?" </p><p>No answer. It's always like this. She's avoiding me until she is 'fine' again. </p><p>I just pass her to do the dishes. </p><p>„Could you move please? I'm not able to do the dishes like this." </p><p>.....silence </p><p>Alright, I'm just gonna step on you. </p><p>„Please mu-"</p><p>„Don't talk to me, Rintarou. You remind me of your father, I don't want to hit you, so be quiet."</p><p>I sigh. </p><p>„Just a bit mu-" </p><p>„I SAID BE QUIET!" She yells while standing up, almost hitting me.<br/>
Almost. </p><p>But she finally moved.</p><p>„Thank you" </p><p>„Oh Rintarou, you're gonna be the death of me. Us. I wish you were never born." She walks away. </p><p>Yeah, me too. </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>„Wow, you look like shit" </p><p>„Thanks 'Tsumu, nice as always." </p><p>„Are you going to practice toda-"</p><p>„Nope."<br/>
I'd like to play volleyball, but my wounds said no. </p><p>„Are you still too sick? You're so lazy, Rinny." </p><p>„Stop calling me that!" </p><p>„But 'Samu calls you that, why not me?" </p><p>„'cause you're the worse twin, now go to practice and tell Kita-San I'm still sick!" </p><p>„I'll tell him you're still lazy!"</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>„I'm back!" I shout. </p><p>„Stop yelling, Rintarou. I'm not deaf!" </p><p>„Is dad here?" </p><p>„No, he's out"</p><p>„Still or again?"</p><p>„Still, now go. I don't wanna harm my son, my one and only." She says sarcastically.</p><p>I make my way upstairs and do my homework before dad gets home. I really want to attend practice tomorrow, so I should stay hidden. </p><p>30 minutes later, I hear my father enter the house. But there's another pair of footsteps.<br/>
He brought a girl again.<br/>
He sometimes forgets he's got a wife when he's drunk. </p><p>„Who's that, Hajime?!" Mother shouts.<br/>
Why does she even care? She and dad aren't in love anymore anyway. </p><p>„Who's Hajime?" I hear my dad asking. </p><p>„You, Hajime, you're name is Hajime. Now get this girl out of my house!" </p><p>„You're house? It's MY house!"<br/>
Slap. </p><p>I should hide now. </p><p>I slowly climb into my closet and lock the door. </p><p>„You and Rintarou belong to ME. I fucking own you!"</p><p>„RINTAROU!" Father yells for me. </p><p>I hear footsteps walking upstairs to my room.<br/>
I curl up even more.<br/>
The door opens, I stop breathing. </p><p>„Where is he? Where are you, RinRin?"<br/>
I hate it when he calls me that. </p><p>„Where's my son, Mei honey~?" </p><p>Please, be a good mother for once.<br/>
I hear another person enter my room.<br/>
„He's-" Mum stops. </p><p>Please, I'm begging you.</p><p>„He's still at school. Doing homework or something, he tries to keep his grades up, just like you told him, Hajime." </p><p>„Right, I told him. Good. I'll go to bed. Is Sakura still here?" </p><p>„That girl? No, I sent her home. Hajime, she was seventeen. She the same age as Rintarou. You can go to jail for that!"<br/>
Slap. </p><p>„Don't fucking tell me." He stumps away. </p><p>But I don't go out of the closet. Not yet. </p><p>„It's alright, Rintarou. You better sleep in that closet. Have a good night." </p><p>She turns the lights off and leaves. </p><p>I finally breathe again.<br/>
I can go to practice tomorrow.<br/>
Finally.</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>„Look who decided to show up! The one and only Suna Rintarou, I almost forgot what you look like"</p><p>„You saw me yesterday, 'Tsumu" </p><p>„Are you better now, Suna?" Kita asks. </p><p>„Yeah"</p><p>„Alright, stop talking and start practicing!" Coach tells us. </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>„Where's your lunch, Rin?" Osamu asks me during lunch. </p><p>„Forgot it"<br/>
I forgot nothing. My parents aren't making bentos for me. </p><p>„Again? You're so clumsy. Wanna have some of mine?" </p><p>„HAH? Every time I ask you for food, you tell me to shut the fuck up-"</p><p>„Language Atsumu!" Kita scolds.</p><p>„-but he gets food without even asking? I'm you're brother! I'm very disappointed."</p><p>„No one cares." I say. The others at the table agree. </p><p>„Everyone hates me. Not even Omi-Kun is so mean to me!" </p><p>Everyone groans. </p><p>„Stop talking about him. When are you going to confess? You're pining is getting annoying" Osamu asks his twin. </p><p>„Confess what?" </p><p>Another round of groans can be heard. </p><p>„That you're in love with him, dumbass" I tell him. </p><p>And then he ran away. </p><p>„What a coward" Gin says.<br/>
Everyone agrees again.</p><p>I enjoy everyone's company, even Atsumu's, not that I'd ever tell him. </p><p>It's nice. They're like the family I never had. </p><p>Or almost never. </p><p>There was a time... </p><p> </p><p>„Rin, stop! It's my food." </p><p>„I don't care, Ayumi." </p><p>„Mum!" </p><p>But our mother just laughs. </p><p>Ayumi then looks at dad.</p><p>„Dad! Say something!" </p><p>„Rin, son, give your lovely sister her precious food back." He says while smiling. </p><p>„You're not serious too! So mean. Can we at least share, Rin?" My little sister asks with her puppy eyes.</p><p>„Sure." </p><p> </p><p>„Rinny? Are you coming or do you want to skip class?" </p><p>I look up to see Osamu watching me. </p><p>„Of course not" I say, standing up. </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p>„I'm back!" I yell into my house. </p><p>No answer.<br/>
It's quiet. </p><p>Too quiet. </p><p>I put my back down next to me.<br/>
In the corner of my eyes I see a bottle being thrown in my direction. I can barley avoid it. </p><p>„What the-?" </p><p>„RinRin." </p><p>Oh no. This is bad.</p><p>I don't like the sound of his voice. </p><p>„Be a good boy and come here to me." </p><p>I don't like this. At all. </p><p>„A little bird told me that you were hiding from me. Is that true, son?"</p><p>I don't answer.<br/>
Did mum-?<br/>
Why would she do that?</p><p>„Answer me, RinRin. You were hiding in that little closet of yours, right? Why would you hide? I'm your father. Why would you do that?" </p><p>„You smell like alcohol." I say bravery. </p><p>Slap. </p><p>And another slap. </p><p>And another. </p><p>„Hajime, stop. The neighbours want to visit. They'll see and hear." </p><p>„I don't care." </p><p>Kick. </p><p>I'm laying on the floor. </p><p>How aggravating. </p><p>Please, just leave me alone. </p><p>„Go to your room, Rin." My mother says after my father was done. </p><p>„Why?" I ask, while standing up. He held back, I'm able to practice tomorrow. Luckily.<br/>
Mum stands there, cigarette in her hand, more tired looking than usual. </p><p>„I got bored. You know, it's very dreary in this house all day, alone. I needed some entertaining." </p><p>„Why weren't you at work?" </p><p>„Work? Oh, they fired me." </p><p>What? </p><p>WHAT?!</p><p>„What do you mean?! What are we going to do now?" </p><p>„Stop yelling, Rintarou. Do I look like I know? We're doing nothing.<br/>
Maybe you're lucky enough and someone takes you away from us, I have no idea." </p><p>I'm speechless. </p><p>„Or you start jobbing." She suggests.</p><p>Me? I'm not even allowed to work. </p><p>„Alright, the neighbour-thing was a lie by the way. So do whatever you want!" She says, blowing smoke into my face. A sorry follows, but I know she doesn't care. </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>„Sunarin is the second day in a row at practice! Is that even y-?!" Atsumu yells through the gym. </p><p>„I'm always at practice" </p><p>„Not really." Osamu interrupts. </p><p>„Aren't you supposed to be my friend? Or the better twin at least" </p><p>„Sorry, Rinny~" </p><p>„Noo, don't come at me like that, now Miya-San"</p><p>„Stop Rinnnn!" </p><p>„Stop fighting and come here for a second." Kita says.</p><p>„We weren't fighting" I hear Atsumu mumble.</p><p>The whole team comes together. </p><p>„Alright, now that everyone's here, I need to tell y'all something. We are invited to a training camp in Miyagi, hosted by Karasuno." </p><p>Everyone cheers. </p><p>I'm very happy myself because I don't have to stay with my parents. </p><p>„When are we going?" I ask hopefully. </p><p>„Next friday. We'll stay there for a week. You're parents just need to sign the permission and then you're allowed to go." </p><p>I freeze.<br/>
My parents need to sign a permission? </p><p>How am I going t-</p><p>„That's great, right Sunarin? I heard Karasuno suddenly got really good. I am really excited to play against them." Osamu says. </p><p>I just smile and nod. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell. </p><p>————————</p><p>I'm looking at my ceiling.<br/>
How am I going to ask them. </p><p>No, not them. </p><p>I'll ask her. </p><p>Not him. </p><p>I hear the door slam shut. He's gone. </p><p>Alright, I can do that. </p><p>I go down into the kitchen to see my mother sitting at the table, black eye, cigarette in her hand, reading something. </p><p>I already know she's in a bad mood. </p><p>„What do you want, Rintarou?" </p><p>„I- umm, you remember that I'm playing volleyball, right?" </p><p>„Now that you mention it, I remember." </p><p>„Good. Umm, there's- there's this, umm-"</p><p>„God, just spit it out, Rintarou!" She rises her voice. </p><p>„There's this camp, it starts next Friday, I'd like to go there, but you need to sign the permission." I blurt out.<br/>
She thinks, a lot. Until-<br/>
„Why should I do it? Sign the permission, I mean."</p><p>I don't know what to say. </p><p>„You want to leave me with this- this monster? All alone. With no job, no money. That sounds boring. No, Rin." </p><p>Please let me go. </p><p>„Please, I'll do anything! I can work for money, so you have some. I can clean the whole house before you go, twice! Please, just let me go!" I say, bowing.</p><p>„Stop bowing, Rintarou. I'll sing your permission if you work for me until I find a job, doesn't matter if it takes me a month to find one or half a year, you hear me? The second condition is, that you are going to tell your father, when I'm not around." </p><p>I swallow hard. </p><p>„Okay, deal" I say quietly. </p><p>„You know I love you, right? I just can't stand you sometimes." Mum says. </p><p>I already knew that, but it still hurt. </p><p>„You look like her. I can't see you, it reminds me of her, our life back then. Back in Aichi." </p><p>That caught me off guard. She usually never talks about Ayumi. Or our life with her. </p><p>„I know, mum. I love you too." I say, walking away. </p><p>She starts crying. </p><p>I didn't turn around. </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>It was really hard to find a job, but now I got one.<br/>
Nothing big, just a job as a cashier at a small grocery store. </p><p>But I still get enough money for mum. </p><p>She didn't sign the permission yet. She'll do it after I find my job, she said. </p><p>„I got one." I say, putting the permission paper on the table in front of her. </p><p>She sighs and signs the paper. </p><p>My mood's suddenly very good.</p><p>„When are you planning on telling your father?"</p><p>Oh, I forgot about that.<br/>
My mood's bad again. </p><p>„I don't kn-"</p><p>„I go out today, you can tell him this evening." </p><p>„Okay, I'll do that."<br/>
There's no practice tomorrow anyway. </p><p>„Good. I'll get going. Rin, be careful." </p><p>„Will be" </p><p>—————————</p><p>I hear the door open, heavy footsteps follow.<br/>
„I'm back!" He says with his drunk voice.<br/>
But it could be worse.<br/>
„Mei, honey~"<br/>
He needs to stop calling mum that. </p><p>„Mum went out." I say. I stand behind the kitchen counter. </p><p>„She went out, huh." </p><p>„I need to tell you something."<br/>
„Sir" I add. </p><p>„What would that be, RinRin?" Oh no. </p><p>„I'll leave this friday for a camp. A volleyball camp in Miyagi." I say fast, so I can't change my mind about telling him. </p><p>My breathing stops. </p><p>The look on his face, it's...terrifying. I take a step back. And another. </p><p>„What? Why didn't you tell me, son?"</p><p>„I.." I don't know what to say. </p><p>„You need my permission, right? Well, RinRin, I won't give you my permission to go." </p><p>„I don't need your permission." </p><p>„Huh? Really? Well..." He comes nearer.<br/>
Slowly step after step. </p><p>„I'll make sure you aren't able to go!" He says, raising his hand. </p><p>I avoid his slap.<br/>
What makes him even angrier. </p><p>He takes another step forward, but he's still drunk and swings a bit.<br/>
And I ran.<br/>
Past him.<br/>
Towards the door. </p><p>„Rintarou!" He yells, grabbing after me, but fails. </p><p>I ran out the door, nowhere directly, just out into the dark night. </p><p>„You'll regret this, RinRin!" I hear dad shout, and I'm pretty sure he isn't lying, but for now I don't care. </p><p>I don't know how I ended up here, but I don't think it's too bad.<br/>
I walk to the door and knock. </p><p>A very surprised looking Atsumu opens the door of the 'Miya household'. </p><p>„Rin? The fuck are you doing here at...23:56pm.?" </p><p>„Visiting my friends?"</p><p>„Wow, that's sounds like a question to me. Come in."</p><p>I walk inside. I used to be here a lot, but father won't let me anymore. He's scared they'll find out. </p><p>„Rin?" The twins' mother asks.<br/>
„Hey, Yoko-San."<br/>
„What are you doing here so late?"<br/>
She was always suspicious about my home life.  </p><p>„I forgot my key and my parents aren't home, I tried to call them, they didn't pick up, so I thought I could stay here?"<br/>
„Sure, Rin. You're always welcome to come." </p><p>I nod and go upstairs in Osamu's bedroom. </p><p>„Rin?"<br/>
„Hey 'samu, mind if I stay here for a night?"<br/>
„Of course you can, I'll get a futon." </p><p>After he sat everything up, he gave me clothes from him, now we're laying down. </p><p>„Hey Rin?" </p><p>I hum in response. </p><p>„Is everything alright?" </p><p>„Yes." </p><p>„Sure?" </p><p>„Pretty sure." </p><p>„That's good. Good night Rinny"</p><p>„Good night, 'samu." </p><p>—————————</p><p>„Hey Suna" Kita approaches me.<br/>
„You're the only one who didn't hand me your permission over. You're allowed to go, right? Or did you lose it?" </p><p>„I didn't lose it, it sits signed on my desk. I forgot it, I'll give it to you tomorrow." </p><p>„Alright, see you tomorrow." </p><p>—————————</p><p>After school I went back home, no one was there. Lucky me. </p><p>Later I went to work.</p><p>I worked for the first time at this shop. I like it there.<br/>
Everyone was nice and welcoming. </p><p>I came back very late, my mother was already asleep and father wasn't there yet. </p><p>I slept under my desk.<br/>
My new hideout. </p><p>And went out to school early. </p><p>And now I'm finally able to give my parents' permission to Kita. </p><p>„Thank you, Suna." He turns to the whole team.<br/>
„Everyone's allowed to go." He announces. </p><p>I was the last one?<br/>
Embarrassing. </p><p>The whole team cheers.<br/>
I'm also very happy. </p><p>—————————</p><p>I walk to my next class in silence, until-</p><p>„Oi! Sunarin, wait for me!" Osamu yells after me.</p><p>„I'm still mad." I say, an obvious lie.</p><p>„Wait for me too!" Atsumu shouts. </p><p>„Hurry up 'Samu, your brother's coming." I joke. </p><p>„HEY!" </p><p>„Okay, ready." 'Samu confirms. </p><p>„I DON'T CARE, I'll walk with Kita!" Atsumu says, sticking his tongue out. </p><p>„Are you excited for the camp?" 'Samu asks. </p><p>„Yeah, I look forward to it. I heard they got this genius-setter and a really small middle blocker, I'm already curious about ho-"</p><p>„Osamu-San?" A girl with short, black hair rudely interrupts me.<br/>
„I was talking to Suna right no-"</p><p>„Don't tell me your friends with the stoner?! I tried to save you because I thought he bothers you. Don't you know what they say about him? He drinks alcohol and takes drugs! Don't you smell that?!" </p><p>Osamu looks dumbstruck.<br/>
I'm confused. </p><p>I know I smell like alcohol and cigarettes, but I didn't think that it's too bad. </p><p>Osamu looks speechless.<br/>
So the girl continues.</p><p>„Come on now, Osamu-San. You'll just get in trou-"</p><p>„Stop. Stop talking! What the hell are you saying?! You don't know him, you don't know anything! He's my best friend, and clearly not a stoner!"<br/>
Osamu grabs my arm and walks away with me. </p><p>„No need to be so aggressive, 'Samu." I laugh. </p><p>He just continues to drag me away, but not into the school-building.<br/>
No, behind it. </p><p>„What are we doi-"</p><p>„Please tell me they're wrong, Rin." </p><p>What the-? </p><p>„I never believed what they said because I know you, but still. You smell like alcohol and cigarettes. You sometimes don't show up at practice, with no reason at all. You often even look high. I don't know what to think anymore, Rin." </p><p>What? </p><p>„WHAT?! You- YOU believe them?! Over me. 'Samu I don't smoke?! I don't take drugs AND NO, I don't drink, what the hell is wrong with you?! We're friends, 'Samu, how could you?" I yell, tears in my eyes. </p><p>„Rin, why are you smelling like... that then?" </p><p>„You- I..."</p><p>„Don't lie to me, Rin. I'm not mad, I'll help you."</p><p>„What? You don't trust me?" </p><p>„Rin.." </p><p>„Don't call me that! What would you know, huh?! You know nothing about me!"</p><p>„This is exactly why I don't know what I should think, Rin. I don't know you." </p><p>„You're like everyone else, you just pretend. Stop calling me that!" I say, walking past him. </p><p>„Rin..." </p><p>I don't turn around.<br/>
How dare he?</p><p>——————————</p><p>„You're early, Rin. Don't you want to avoid your father?" </p><p>I just walk past her. </p><p>„Hey Rin" She says. </p><p>„Yes?" I ask, still not turning around. </p><p>„Hajime is in your room. Don't tell him I told you." </p><p>I sigh. Today's wednesday. We'll go to Miyagi in two days. I still need to work for mum, he can't 'punish' me now. </p><p>„I'll stay with a friend." I say, turning around towards our door. </p><p>„Thanks mum." I look at her. </p><p>She's smoking. Bad eye bags. Red cheek. </p><p>I don't wanna leave her, even though she's not the best mum, but still. I love her. </p><p>„I-"</p><p>„Rintarou? Did I hear your voice, son?" Father says, walking down the stairs. </p><p>„Leave now." Mum hisses. </p><p>„How drunk are you, Hajime. You start hearing voices."</p><p>I close the door behind me.<br/>
I hear a faint sound of a slap. </p><p>I'm not turning around. </p><p>Alright, I'll have to stay a little longer with the Miy-</p><p>Hold on. </p><p>I can't stay with them. Osamu's there. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>I'm fucked.</p><p>—————————</p><p>The door from the grocery store opens. </p><p>„Welcome" I say without looking up. </p><p>„Rin?"<br/>
Atsumu's voice. </p><p>I look up and just gaze at Atsumu. </p><p>„Hey?" I say. </p><p>„What are you doing?" </p><p>„Working?" </p><p>„Yeah, I see that. But why are you working?"</p><p>„Umm.. I need money for new volleyball-shoes." </p><p>„Really?" He's definitely not believing me. </p><p>„Yeah." </p><p>He buys a few things and goes away again.<br/>
Definitely one of the worst days I've ever had.<br/>
But it gets even worse.</p><p> </p><p>Where do I sleep?, you might ask. </p><p>In a forest, leaning against a tree. </p><p>Am I scared?<br/>
Yes. </p><p>I still do it though. </p><p>—————————</p><p>My phone rings. </p><p>I slowly open my eyes to look at it. </p><p>Osamu calls. </p><p>I ignore it.<br/>
It's 10:37am. </p><p>Father shouldn't be home by now, or at least still drunk. </p><p>I go home to shower and pack my things for tomorrow. </p><p>———————</p><p>Friday. It's finally friday. </p><p>I slept in the forest again. It was awful. </p><p>I walk to the bus stop.<br/>
The team's already there. </p><p>„Suna, finally. You're late." </p><p>„Sorry.. I overslept." I mumble.<br/>
My alarm didn't get off. </p><p>My phone died.<br/>
There's obviously no electricity in the fucking forest. </p><p>„Alright, everyone get into the bus!" </p><p>I go inside and place myself on a seat in the last row. </p><p>„Hey.." Osamu says, he sits next to me now. </p><p>I just glare at him. </p><p>„Atsumu told me he saw you work the other day. Is everything alright?" </p><p>„Why would you ask a 'stoner' if everything's alright?" I say sarcastically. </p><p>„Look, I'm sorry, Rin. I'm just worried about ya." </p><p>„Fuck off." I roll my eyes and look out of the window. He sighs but doesn't move. </p><p>„You don't need to forgive me, I don't forgive myself either. Just- I'm always there for you if you need to talk about something.<br/>
And not your smell, I mean! I don't think you're a stoner, really!!<br/>
But if there's something else, please talk to me.<br/>
Or 'Tsumu." </p><p>I don't answer.<br/>
I just close my eyes and lean on the window.</p><p>————————</p><p>~„Heyyy, Rinnnnn."</p><p>„What's wrong, Ayumi?" </p><p>„I think dad's drunk." </p><p>„Yeah, you know he got some alcohol problems, but he's working on it. For us. Everything will be fine." </p><p>She still looks concerned. </p><p>„What's wrong, Ayu?" </p><p>„There are- There are some, some girls.<br/>
Rin, am I fat?" </p><p>„Huh? Did they say that, Ayu?"</p><p>„Yes."</p><p>„You're perfect, Ayu." </p><p>„Okay."~ </p><p>„Rinny, wake up, we're here." </p><p>I open my eyes. Osamu, looks at me. </p><p>„Had a nice dream?"<br/>
I glare at him. </p><p>I'm still mad. </p><p>„Rinnn, talk to meeeee!" He whines.<br/>
„You said I don't need to forgive you."<br/>
„And you don't, but please talk to meee!" He begs.<br/>
„No." I say, walking past him. </p><p>I hear Atsumu laughing at him.<br/>
Well-deserved. </p><p>In front of us, there's a small gym and a team of 12 members.<br/>
One of them is pretty tall.<br/>
Probably a middle blocker.<br/>
They don't look very special. </p><p>But don't judge a book by its cover. </p><p>———————</p><p>The time goes fast and now we're already on our last day in Miyagi. We'll go back tomorrow and I'm fucking terrified of my father.But I don't want to think about that now. </p><p>Karasuno improved a lot.<br/>
They have a...what were they called?<br/>
A quick duo? </p><p>That raven setter has a really good technique, but is lacking at the social-stuff.<br/>
But the little tangerine is helping him with that.<br/>
They complement each other very well. </p><p>But the other players are surprisingly good as well. </p><p>And they've got a good captain too. </p><p>We still won the most games though. </p><p> </p><p>„Hey Suna!" I turn around and see that little,<br/>
orange-haired guy walking towards me, raising his hand. </p><p>What is he-?<br/>
Is he going to-? </p><p>I flinch and take two steps back.<br/>
He slowly takes his hand back down. He looks confused.</p><p>„Sorry.." I mumble, turning around to walk away.<br/>
Why did I think he'd hit me?<br/>
He's not my father. </p><p>Stupid. </p><p>Little did I know, that two pairs of eye saw everything. </p><p>————————</p><p>It's our last evening here.<br/>
Everyone sleeps. </p><p>Except for me. </p><p>I sit in front of the gym, deep in thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>~„Hey, Ayu?" </p><p>„Yes?" </p><p>„Where is the necklace I gave you?" </p><p>„It's uhh, I lost it today at school." </p><p>„It has nothing to do with that girls from yesterday, right? Are you being bullied?" </p><p>„What?! No, of course not! I'm just clumsy, you know that. I'm very popular!" </p><p>She fiddles with her hands.<br/>
She's lying. </p><p>„Alright if you say so." ~</p><p> </p><p>I wish I would have cared more.<br/>
Asked more.<br/>
Pushed her more.</p><p>I knew she was lying.<br/>
I always knew.<br/>
The whole fucking time. </p><p>I let out a frustrated sigh. </p><p>„Hey, Rin.." Osamu. </p><p>„What are you doing here?" </p><p>He places himself next to me.<br/>
„What's going on?" </p><p>„Huh? How many times do I hav-"</p><p>„I'm not talking about that!<br/>
What's going on at your home?<br/>
Or are you in an abusive relationship?<br/>
Are you being bullied by that fuckers from our school?"</p><p>„What are you talking about?" </p><p>„Hinata wanted to give you a high-five and you flinched and backed away. Me and 'Tsumu saw it."</p><p>„I-"<br/>
I'm lost of words. </p><p>What should I say, how am I going to lie?</p><p>„You don't need to answer in whole sentences, just say yes or no, alright?"<br/>
I nod. </p><p>„Okay, did someone hit you?"<br/>
I nod.<br/>
„Did someone do other things like that too?"<br/>
I nod again.<br/>
I feel him tense. </p><p>„Are you- Are you safe?"<br/>
I don't say or do anything.<br/>
My breathing hitches. </p><p>„Does that mean: yes?"<br/>
I shake my head. </p><p>„So you'll be in danger when we get home."<br/>
I nod. </p><p>He balls his hands into fists. </p><p>„Who? Your mother?"<br/>
I shake my head. </p><p>„Father."<br/>
I hesitate, but eventually nod. </p><p>„Okay, that's why you smell like..you smell.<br/>
Alright, you're not going home tomorrow.<br/>
Let me guess, a beating waits for you?"</p><p>I nod my head again. „Yes" I whisper. </p><p>„Can I touch you?"<br/>
„Yes, please." </p><p>He embraces me. It's warm and loving. </p><p>Soon another pair of arms hug me.<br/>
„I'm glad you're coming with us, Sunarin."<br/>
Atsumu whispers in my hair. </p><p>„Don't call me that." </p><p>„What about Miyarin?" Osamu suggests. </p><p>„Huh? You don't want to marry me, right?!" </p><p>„What? No, I- I still want you to live with us, like the brother I always wanted to have." </p><p>„Oi! I'm the brother you always wanted to have!"<br/>
Atsumu shrieks. </p><p>„Nah, not really." More whines. </p><p>„You want me to live with you?" </p><p>„Rintarou Miya. Doesn't sound too bad." </p><p>„It's horrible." I disagree. </p><p>„HEY!" </p><p>————————</p><p>~„Rintarou, she's dead! Don't you understand? Your sister killed herself! Why aren't you crying?! This is your fault, right? She always told you about these gir-"</p><p>„Hajime! Enough! We were her parents, it's our fucking fault!" </p><p>„It's not! It's my fault! I always ignored her! It's my- it's my-" Slap. </p><p>„HAJIME! STOP!"<br/>
Another slap, this time thrown at my mother. </p><p>„SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I- I'll go out. I need air."<br/>
The door slams shut. </p><p>„Mum.."</p><p>„Don't look at me like that, Rintatou. I'll leave too. See ya."~</p><p> </p><p> I roughly awake. </p><p>„Rin? You had another nightmare?"<br/>
I nod my head.</p><p>We're in Osamu's room. </p><p>„About your family?"<br/>
I nod my head again. </p><p>I'm with his family. </p><p>He comes over to me.<br/>
„It's alright, Rin. It's alright.<br/>
You're Miyarin now." </p><p> </p><p>That's right. </p><p>I'm in Osamu and my room.<br/>
Laying in my bed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With my family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm Miyarin now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, criticism or requests are appreciated:)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>